


Pack

by Runs_With_Wolves1



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Owen Grady, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Jurassic World Fusion, BAMF Blue (Jurassic Park), BAMF Bobby Singer, BAMF John Winchester, BAMF Owen Grady, Bobby Singer Deals With Idjits, Bottom Sam Winchester, Caring John Winchester, Dinosaurs, Dysfunctional Family, Eggs, F/F, F/M, Family, Fear of Discovery, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester Not Being an Asshole, M/M, Motorcycles, Pack, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Possessive Raptor Squad (Jurassic Park), Post-Stanford Era (Supernatural), Pre-Season/Series 01, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective John Winchester, Protective Owen Grady, Protective Sam Winchester, Raptor Parent Sam Winchester, Raptor Puppy Piles (Jurassic Park), Raptor Squad (Jurassic Park) Feels, Raptor Trainer Sam Winchester, Raptor Training (Jurassic Park), Raptors, Sam Winchester Turns His Back On The Cage, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Velociraptors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runs_With_Wolves1/pseuds/Runs_With_Wolves1
Summary: John, Bobby, and Dean have been looking for Sam for years when they finally find him.On Isla Nublar.Meanwhile, Sam's been dodging his family ever since he realized he had powers. And if in the process he managed to raise and mentally bond with a pack of velociraptors?Guess that's just life- or at least Sam Winchester's life.
Relationships: Bobby Singer & Sam Winchester, Claire Dearing/Zara Young, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, John Winchester & Sam Winchester, Owen Grady & Indominus Rex, Owen Grady & Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester & The Raptor Squad
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Pack

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tainted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381008) by [Macx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx). 

It was just past 2am and Sam Winchester sat on the edge of his seat, nervous excitement had him nearly vibrating out of his skin. The room was a sweltering 90 degrees, but Sam didn't pay any attention to the uncomfortable heat. Sitting in front of him was an open incubator, an eight inch long off white egg rocked in the synthetic nest. Cracks ran down the egg from a spot where Sam could just see a tiny snout poking through, egg tooth chipping away.

Sam whistled and a grin split his face when tiny peeps called back from inside the egg. After three month of waiting, the first velociraptor was hatching. Sammy gently reached out with his mind, establishing a tentative mental link. The tiny dinosaur paused in her attempts to hatch and Sam felt the confusion she felt and the frustration of trying to escape her egg. He disconnected from her mind and ran a finger over the cracks by her snout.

"Come on little on, you can do it."

It took nearly 14 hours, but the tiny raptor was finally able to crawl from her egg. She flopped to the side, breath heaving from the exertion. Sam gently scooped her up and she wiggled in his hands, but didn't try to escape. He wiped her down with a warm towel, picking egg piece off of her back. She was brown, spots and stripes ran down her back and sides. One such stripe was a deep vibrant blue, circling her eye and running down to the end of her tail.

"Oh, look at you."

Sam smiled at the velociraptor in his hands as she stretched and attempted to gain control of his limbs.

"Hello there baby Blue."

His mind connected to hers and he felt her satisfaction of finally hatching, her comfort at being held by Alpha, and hunger for her first meal.

"Good girl Blue. Let get you fed."

* * *

Four days later and the other eggs had yet to even crack. Sam had tried to reach out to the other three eggs mentally, but only one responded. The other two were cold and empty, when only a week ago they had been full of bright life. Blue sat curled up in his lap as the only viable egg tried to hatch. Tried. The tiny raptor made it far enough to stick her head out before succumbing to exhaustion. Sam gently stroked the red stripe down her jaw line as she passed.

"Bye Red."

It was as Sam handed over the three failed hatchlings to the scientists that she responded to the mental connection she shared.

_Confusion. Fear._

Behind it all was a question. Was Blue going to be taken away as well?

"Shh, its okay Blue. You're with me."

Sam scooped up the raptor and zipped her up in his Stanford hoodie. Dr. Henry Wu watched him and snorted.

"Don't coddle her Winchester, or you'll end up as her meal one day."

"Whatever, Wu. I'm taking her to my cabin. I've already signed the paperwork."

Sam shoved the papers into Dr. Wu's hands and shouldered past him. The scientist called after him.

"Don't forget, bi-weekly updates and weekly check ins!"

Sam waved back over his shoulder and trotted out of the hatchery. The area around the building was mostly empty, a couple park employees walking by. In the parking lot was the man Sam was looking for. Owen Grady was leaning up against his car and waved as Sam approached.

"Hey Sammy, need a lift?"

Owen and Sam had quickly become good friends. Owen had originally been the one chosen for the raptor program, but one day he had come across two freshly hatched hybrids called the Indominus rex. Grady had looked at the infant I-rexes and had thrown a fit. He'd gone straight to Simon Masrani and threatened to bring the park down using every animal activist group he could find. Masrani, who had not known about the I-rexes' handling, immediately assigned Owen to them. Now Owen had two teenage hybrid dinosaurs that were already 16 feet tall, but Owen was good for them. With Owen now with the I-rexes, that suddenly left Jurassic World scrambling to find someone for the raptor program. Owen had suggested Sam. Sam had been one of his apprentices in an animal training class that lasted the year. Owen had been impressed, and Sam had out of the blue found himself a job working with one of the world's most dangerous animals.

"Thanks Owen, you're a life saver."

Sam and Owen loaded into the car as Blue stuck her head out of Sam's hoodie. It was warm out, but Blue was used to the incubation room. Outside was a bit cooler than what she was used to, but curiosity overtook fear and wariness. Owen spotted her and smiled.

"Hello there little lady, what's your name?"

"Her name's Blue."

Owen snorted.

"Appropriate."

Sam rolled his eyes and settled in as Owen drove him further into the island where his cabin was set up next to the raptor enclosure.

"We're heading home Blue."

Blue chirped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I starting another story? I really need to update the others first.


End file.
